AATC: School Of Magic
by AATC4EVER
Summary: Alvin, Simon and Theodore get's invited to attend a school of magic.
1. Prologue

AATC: School Of Magic

Prologue

It was a dark and rainy night at the Seville house when a letter arrived through the letter box which for some strange reason peeked Alvin's interest. Normally he doesn't read the mail but he felt it was important.

"What does it say?" Asked Simon as Alvin was reading the letter.

"To The Sevilles I am writting to invite you to join us at our prostegious School Of Magic to learn lots of great spells and master the elements. I've been watching you three and I think you have a lot of potential to master the art"

"Is there a signeture?" Asked Simon as soon as Alvin finished reading

"No" Alvin replied

"It must be a hoax, shred it"

"But what it isn't a hoax and we really can do magic" said Theodore

"Theodore, magic isn't real"

Alvin then turned over the letter to reveal a photograph of castle with small writting at the bottom that said "Enroling September"

"Does that look like a hoax to you?" Asked Alvin

Simon stared at the photpgraph blankley and replied "Let's wait until Dave get's back"

**A/N: Hi guys this is my next story moving on from pirates and now on to wizards...Anyway this is just like my last trilogy so once again may I please have some OC(s)**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Apearence:**

**Personality:**

**Rodent:**

**Good/Evil:**

**Spell Type (choose from earth, fire, ice or lightning)**

**Extra Info:**

**So if you are interested in sending in an OC for this story then just leave him/her in a review or just PM me.**


	2. It's Magic

**A/N: First off I would like to thank everyone with sending in their OC's I have noticed that they're all good but nevermind that just that I'll have to fill in the blanks but anyway on with the first chapter.**

Chapter 1 It's Magic

After Alvin, Simon and Theodore had recievied a mystious letter about attending a special school to learn magic. They talked it over with Dave and supprisingley he suggested that they should go even though Simon was still skeptical. Inside the letter were also three tickets which they used to board the train that would take them to this school. After searching the train for some empty compartments they eventually came across one what was sort of empty all it had in it was a male chipmunk with dark brown fur wearing a dark leather jacket. sitting opposite him was a tall cottontail rabbit doodling a notepad. she had brown body and wore grey round glasses, she also had short brunette hair.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Asked Simon

"Sure be our guest" replied the rabbit without taking her eyes off the notepad.

Alvin and Simon sat next to the dark brown chipmunk who was staring out the window while Theodore sat next to the rabbit so he could take a look at what she what she was drawing.

"Do you mind? I can't concentrate with you breathing down my neck" she said

"Sorry" said Theodore as he backed away from her.

"Do mind if we ask you your names?" Asked Alvin

"My names Amy" said the rabbit as she started to scribble something on the notepad

"And I'm Cole" said the dark chipmunk still looking out the window.

"What do two actually know about this school?" Asked Simon

At that moment Cole turned around to face the trio "quite a bit actually my sister attends that school and she writes me and my brother all the time"

"So we'll be learning real magic!" Theodore exclaimed with eyes full of wonder

"That's impossible magic isn't real" Simon stated

Just then Amy put her notepad down "how naive" she said and began scribbling in her notepad. When she was done scribbling something popped out of the pad, it only took the chipmunks a second to realize that it was small bird.

"Just because you've never seen it doesn't mean that it doesn't exist" she said and she slammed the notepad shut then the bird disappeared.

Just then another chipmunk slid open the compartment doors. this chipmunk had light brown fur and for some reason wore a lab coat and tapped up glasses.

"Cole have you seen an owl anywhere?" he asked "A boy named Ivan has lost one"

"Dexter, I'm pretty sure an owl will be pretty easy to spot and what idiot brought an owl to a school full of rodents" Cole replied

"I'm pretty sure it's tamed" said Dexter

"May I ask who is this?" Asked Simon

"Oh yeah this is my brother Dexter, Dexter this is...what are your names again?"

"I'm Alvin and this is my brother Simon and Theodore"

Theodore then noticed chipmunk chasing an owl from behind Dexter "It looks like they found the owl" he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>The train eventually arrived at the station and all of students disembarked and made their way to the huge castle. They entered the double doors and was greeted by a snowy white mouse standing at the top of a grand staircase.<p>

"Welcome new students my name is perm, when you walk through those doors you each an element to wield fire, ice earth or lightning"

* * *

><p>And with that she opened the doors and the students followed her in the massive hall. the hall was limned with four tables and above each table was a banner that represented the group who sat there. at the end of the hall was the staff table with each professor representing an element and in the middle of the table was the headmaster who was stood up.<p>

The mouse then stood forward and held out an old wand "when I call your name you must take this wand, this will determine what element you shall wield, Brittany Miller"

An auburn chipmunk then stepped forward to take the wand off Perm and as soon she had took it fire started issuing out of the end. The chipmunk then went to join the fire table.

"Jason Dahl"

Another chipmunk then walked up to the white mouse to take the wand but this time when he took it the ground underneath him started to shake. He then joined the earth table.

"Thomas Zenned"

Another chipmunk approahed Perm to take the wand but this time when he touched it the wand started to slowley freeze so joined the ice table

"Coltrane"

"It's Cole" Cole muttered as he took the wand, for Cole bolts of lightning shot out. He then joined the lightning table where his sister also was.

"Alvin Seville"

Alvin grabbed the wand and just like Brittany a jet of fire burst out of the end and so he also joined the fire table.

* * *

><p>After a while all of the elements were chosen and they were dismissed to their common rooms.<p>

"This is going to be really weird without Simon and Theodore" said Alvin as he entered the fire common room.

As Alvin dumped his stuff on the floor a couple of chipmunks came from the girls dorm. They both were red and seemed to have the opposite colour scheme on their jackets. one had purple with black the other had black and they both had sunglasses but one of them wore them on her fore head.

"Gather around newcomers it's story time" said one of the chipmunks

"What if we want to go to bed?" Asked another female chipmunk who Alvin just noticed was in the room

"You heard Valerie, it's story time and besides it's tradition"

everyone from the fire group gathered around to hear the story what Valerie was about to say.

"First off we need names" she started

"My names Alvin"

"I'm Brittany"

"I'm Nicole" said the chipmunk who Alvin noticed was the chipmunk who wanted to go to bed.

"And my name is Delvin" the chipmunk who spoke had dark grey fur and blood ruby eyes he wore a grey hoodie and black jeans.

"Well my name is Valerie and this my twin sister Rose"

"Isn't so much nicer now we know eachothers names" stated Rose

"Anyway onto the story" Valerie began "a long time ago at this very school there was professor who secretly tried to teach his students dark magic also known as forbidden magic but he was found out by the previous headmaster and destroyed"

"Destroyed? Don't you mean sacked?" Asked Alvin

"No she means destroyed it's a strict school and don't interrupt" said Rose

"The very name of this dark professor still gives people chills this very day, they say they the very mention of the name is enough to make want comite suicide"

"Whats his name?" Asked Delvin

"Lucifer" said Valerie

"Oh Lucifer I thought it was going to be something menacing like Rubin" mocked Alvin

"Or maybe Collin" said Brittany

"It's sort of menacing if you think about it" said Nicole

"You mock now but they also say that Lucifer still has a few follows at this school right now" Valerie said

After Valerie had finished her story the chipmunks all went up to their dorms and even though Alvin didn't believe a word of Valerie's story he kept tossing and turning in his bed because he had a strange feeling that this was not going to be just like his average school year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, here are a list of all of the OC's and their groups so you don't get confused and I'm sorry if your OC didn't get a speaking line in this chapter but hopefully they shall in the next chapter. But anyway don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you next time but until then C Ya.**

**OC's**

**Fire**

**Alvin**

**Brittany**

**Valerie **

**Rose**

**Nicole**

**Delvin**

**Ice**

**Simon**

**Jeanette**

**Tom**

**Judy**

**Ivan**

**Nick**

**Earth**

**Theodore**

**Eleanor**

**Amy**

**Jason**

**Ray**

**Lightning **

**Cole**

**Dexter**

**Paris**

**Chloe **

**Scott**


	3. Fire And Ice

Chapter 2 Fire And Ice

Alvin woke up the next morning thinking that evening what had happened the day before was just a dream but the bed he woke up in wasn't his own. He then made his way to the food hall where the other students were already eating thier breakfast and noticed that out of the four tables that represented thier elements, two of them were completley empty Earth and Lightning. Alvin then sat next to Delvin at his own table.

"Delvin where are the Earth and Lightning studants?" Alvin asked Delvin

"They're having their first lesson" he replied

"This early?" Alvin said surpprised

"It's 11:15" replied Delvin

Alvin and was about to get up and go sit with his brother until Valerie's hand grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down to his chair.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked

"I think I am going to with my brother" Alvin replied

"You mean at the ice table? I don't think so" Valerie exclaimed

"Why not?" Asked Alvin

Rose just gave a sigh and said "Because we don't waste our time with those frostbitten losers"

"That's a bit harsh isn't it" said Nicole

"No it isn't, we're fire they're ice that makes us swarn enemies" replied Valerie

"Enemies? Just because we use different spells" exclaimed Alvin

Valerie then got out her wand and shot out a fire towards the ice table which them all turn around at the fire table "No spells outside of class!" yelled a chipmunk named Tom Zenned.

"Tell a Profressor who cares!" Rose called back

"Yep definitely enemies" said Valerie as she put away her wand

"Well you did sort of assault them" said Nicole but Valerie just responsce.

"Don't take it to personally Alvin, I have a sister who's learning ice magic so I know how you feel" stated Brittany

But Alvin kept thinking is that one his day he made six new enemies, all of the ice studants and one of them was Simon. Oh Theodore's going to love that.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Earth and Lightning studants were having their first lesson. The Earth and lightning studants normally have their lessons together because the teachers like to see the studants mingle with other groups. So they also pair them up differentally as well. Theodore was paired up with a chipmunk named Scott, Amy was paired up with a chipmunk named Paris, Brittany's sister Eleanor was paired up a chipmunk called Chloe, Ray was paired up with Dexter and Jason was paired with Dexter's brother goal was only to disarm,<p>

* * *

><p>after everyone had succeded in disarming their opponment the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson. Theodore rushed to the food hall to tell his brothers about his lesson and about the spell he had cast but they had seemed very distanced, both sitting at different tables with different groups of people. He then went to talk to Alvin to ask what was wrong because everything's always his fault. he was about to speak until a load voice could be heard over the intercom.<p>

"Could the Fire and Ice studants please report to class!"

"Both fire and ice!" Exclaimed Alvin

"Yeah it's just a lame way to get us to get along" Valerie mocked

Rose then laughed at her sisters words as though she said a really funny joke.

* * *

><p>The Ice and Fire studants went to class just as scheduled and was met by two mice one red and white.<p>

"Hello class my name is Pyre" said the red mouse

"And you know who I am because you saw me on the first day my name is Perm" said the white mouse

"Today we're going to split you up into pairs of fire and ice" said Pyre

"Do we have to do that?" Asked Valerie

"Yes you do hopefully this will help you work together" replied Perm

So the studants split into pairs of fire and ice: Alvin was with Simon, Brittany with Jeanette, Tom with Nicole, Delvin with Nick, Rose with Judy and Valerie with Ivan. The fire proffressor Pyre then told them that they was only going to dissarm for today which means no offensive spells.

The studants then started to try to disarm eachother as a flash of ice and fire flew across the classroom but while Valerie and Ivan were training, Ivan sent out an icicle out of his wand which was meant to disarm but instead hit Valerie under her eye. Immediatley her sister ran over her see if she was OK and Ivan kept frantically apolgising.

"You did that on purpose! she yelled

"No it was an accidant" Ivan stammard

"Calm down Valerie it's just a scratch" reasurred Pyre

* * *

><p>After class Valerie and Rose cornered the ice studants.<p>

"I have been defiled by one of you frostbitten rejects and don't take that likely, tomorrow at midnight a duel between ice and fire" she said

"You want all of us to suffer? Ivan's the one who defilled your face" said Nick

"Thanks Nick" replied Ivan

"What if we decide not to come?" Asked Jeanette

"Then we'll come to you" replied Rose

And with that they left for their dorm. The ice studants the retired to their dorm thinking of the next that will follow. As Simon got into bed he thought to himself

"First day and my brother is my enermy not only that but I'm going to have to duel him tomorrow...Theodore will really love that"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time but here's the next chapter and hopefully I will start updating regulary but until next time I WILL see Ya.**


End file.
